Swimming Away
by Song Of Hope
Summary: What happens after Luchia has a big fight with Kaito? This is an adopted story.
1. Leaving

DB-DBZ-DBGTfan2016:I adopted this story from avalongal316. I have their full permission to finish this story.

Luchia ran to the beach. 'Why Kaito? I don't do anything! All I asked was to see your baby pictures.' She flopped down on the sand. No one was at the beach, and it was getting dark out. She was sad and sleepy. Burying her head in her knees, she cried silently. She didnt mean to get him mad. She wished she were back home at her palace. It was peaceful and she had time to think there.

'One quick visit couldn't hurt, could it?' She decided she would go for a visit. Telling anyone would just worry them, so she would go without saying anything. Luchia decided to go now. She ran into the water and dove, swimming away. She didnt realize Kaito was watching the whole thing.

~After the fight, kaito 3 pov~

Luchia ran off without saying anything. Kaio knew she was crying. He sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have gone so far. He was just extremely agitated at the moment. But he couldn't stand the thought of her crying, so he followed her. She ran to the beach. She seemed to be thinking of something. Kaito stayed behind a bush thinking of what to say. Then, without warning, she took off and dove into the water. Kaito was shocked. She couldn't swim! Had he hurt her that bad?


	2. At Work

Kaito couldn't believe what he had seen. He knew Luchia couldn't swim. That's what she told him. So why did she run like that? He did the only thing he could think of. He ran to Pearl Piar.

Rina and Hannon were cleaning. "Geez, where's Luchia? She better not be skipping out on work again!" Hanon complained. Rina rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time."


	3. Back To The Palace

Kaito ran towards Pearl Piari to tell Luchia's friends and sister what happened, and thought of what caused her to commit suicide.

~ Flashback ~

_They were at his house. It was a Saturday night. They were just walking, and it started raining. They were right by his house, so they rushed in before she could get wet, otherwise she would have turned into a mermaid right there in the middle of the street. They had been inside for about 10 minutes._

_'Why couldn't she just walk home, it's not raining that bad.'_

_"Kaito, can I see some of your baby pictures?" She put on her best puppy dogface. She interrupted his train of thought._

_"Why would you want to do that?"_

_"I want to see how cute you were as a baby."_

_"Well, sorry, but you can't see them."_

_"Why not?" She looked confused._

_"Because I said so." It had stopped raining at this point._

_"That's not a reason."_

_"Yes it is."_

_"No, it's not, there has to be a valid reason, and that's not one."_

_"Yes it is."_

_"Kaito, please, just show me your baby pictures."_

_"NO LUCHIA, I DON'T HAVE TO, AND JUST SHUT UP ABOUT MY STUPID BABY PICTURES!" She was crying at this point. He realized how harsh he had been._

_"Luchia, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."_

_"Just leave me alone."_

_"Luchia, I'm…"_

_"Just leave me alone Kaito!" She ran out the door, slamming it behind her. He cased her._

~ End Flashback ~

Sure, he had been really harsh, but was he so harsh that she wanted to die?

Luchia was crying as she went back home.

'Why Kaito, why did you yell at me?' she thought has she went in the huge pink sea-castle.

"Luchia!" some one said as they came up to hug her.

"Hey Mama." Her mother had long blonde hair, like Luchia's; only not up in pony tails. Someone else swam by.

"Hey sis, have you been crying?" Her eyes were very red and puffy.

"Kenji, you don't need to worry. Besides, I wasn't, I hit a patch of usually salty water." It wasn't a lie, she did, but it just made her cry more.

"Have you found the Pearl Tear?" Her real sibling asked. He had short white hair and piercing blue eyes, much like Luchia's. He was the spitting image (that makes no sense, but whatever) of his father.

"Yes."

"Then you don't have to go up to the surface anymore."

"Yes, I do. Gaito has been attacking the surface land. I can only stay for a couple days."

"Well, let's get the most out of it."

"Yes, we should. Now Mama, could you please let me go, it's getting hard to breath." Her mother released her, only to have someone else start bear hugging her.

"How's my daughter?"

"I'm fine Papa." He released her shortly after.

"You should have sent a dolphin ahead with the message, so we could throw you a feast."

"I'm not hungry Papa. I ate shortly before I left. I'm tired, so can I just go to my room now. It was a long swim."

"Sure thing sweet pea." She left.

When she got to her room, she started singing (A/N, yes, I know this song is Sierra's, and this is pre Sierra period, but it fits what's going on).

**I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.**  
><strong>Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle<strong>  
><strong>I dreamt.<strong>

**Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.**  
><strong>From a crying heart, love can't be born.<strong>  
><strong>Only sadness overflows.<strong>

**From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,**  
><strong>There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.<strong>  
><strong>In the orange sea, blending into the sunset<strong>  
><strong>the tears of the world sleep.<strong>

**Was the world being born what called me...?**  
><strong>At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.<strong>  
><strong>No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...<strong>

**From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,**  
><strong>There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.<strong>  
><strong>Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow<strong>  
><strong>my wishes broke through.<strong>

**Some day, the source of all fights and sadness**  
><strong>will all vanish. That day will come.<strong>  
><strong>I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...<strong>  
><strong>Someone sweetly spoke out my name.<strong>  
><strong>So they would know of my wish.<strong>

**From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,**  
><strong>There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.<strong>  
><strong>In the orange sea, blending into the sunset<strong>  
><strong>the tears of the world sleep.<strong>

"Why did we have to fight Kaito, why?"

"Whose Kaito?" She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Kenji, I thought there was a rule saying you weren't allowed in my room."

"I'm not, I'm in your doorway. So, who is this Kaito person?" She sighed.

"They are a good friend of mine." She was trying to be careful to make sure that she didn't let it slip that Kaito was a boy. Kenji was very overprotective. "I asked them to show me something, and they wouldn't. We got in a fight, so I ran off."

"Well, sounds like you pushed them too far. If they didn't want to show you, then there's a reason."

"Yes, but they wouldn't give me a good reason not to."

"Did you think that the reason could bring unpleasant memories?"

"Well… no, not really. I guess I didn't think about why Kaito didn't give me a reason. Maybe now we can make up."

"Right."

"You're a good big Oni-sama."

"What are big brothers for?" They hugged. "Wait, is this friend why you left?" She nodded. "Then you don't need to stay here. I wish you could, but you've got Gaito sized fish to fry." She smiled, he was always the kind of guy who was always kidding around.

"Thanks, I'll go back. Tell Mama and Papa that I had to go back to the surface, because my pearl started glowing." At that moment, it really did start glowing.

"Why did it start glowing?"

"Oh no it really IS glowing! That means Rina, the North Atlantic Princess, or Hanon, the South Atlantic Princess, are in trouble! I have to go!" She swam off.


	4. The Attack

**Song Of Hope: Hope you like what I have.**

When Kaito got there, he just didn't have the heart to tell them that Luchia killed herself over him. He thought that they might just rip his head off.

"Aquamarine Pearl Voice."

"Green Pearl Voice."

Then, he heard scream. Then, he heard a song that hurt his ears only very slightly.

"**IT'S SHOWTIME!"**

**Voice in the Dark!**  
><strong>The ~Melody~ of Darkness<strong>  
><strong>that steals the bonds between your pearls.<strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark!<strong>  
><strong>Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!<strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark!<br>****Our song is brought forth  
><strong>**with the echo of the power of darkness!**

He ran to the window, to see what was going on, and he saw Rina and Hanon in Idol form, covering their ears at the noise. Since they wear in Idol form, he didn't recognize them.

**Peace is nothing more but an illusion**  
><strong>falsely reflected off the surface of a mirror.<strong>  
><strong>A string made of waves entwines around one another bundling, and becomes a tide.<strong>  
><strong>The demonic energies in our hearts change into a prank-filled vigor.<strong>  
><strong>Surely, it would bewilder those who are weaker than us.<strong>

**Voice in the Dark!**  
><strong>A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.<strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark!<strong>  
><strong>It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape<strong>  
><strong>That eddy's about you, within this refrain.<strong>  
><strong>and steals the bonds between your pearls.<strong>

**Throw away these 'feelings' you have.**  
><strong>They're nothing more but a soliloquy that a dreaming<strong>  
><strong>girl would shout out, that reaches no one but themselves.<strong>

Kaito went and hid behind the bushes.

**Voice in the Dark!  
>Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!<br>Voice in the Dark!  
>Our song is brought forth<br>with the echo of the power of darkness!**

**The happy people who think they can protect their love**  
><strong>believe too much in their 'communication' and are blinded by such.<strong>

**Voice in the Dark!**  
><strong>A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.<strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark!<strong>  
><strong>It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape<strong>

**Voice in the Dark!**  
><strong>Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!<strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark!<strong>  
><strong>Our song is brought forth<strong>  
><strong>with the echo of the power of darkness!<strong>

**The heart-shattering dark ~Melody~...**  
><strong>Becoming fiercer, stronger, and hotter...<strong>  
><strong>Eddying about you, within this refrain...<strong>  
><strong>This heart-shattering dark ~Melody~...<strong>

"PINK PEARL VOICE!"

He looked around and saw Luchia transform into her Idol form.

_'Luchia's the mermaid? Well, they do look a lot alike, only difference being eye color and hair shade.'_

**"PICHI PICHI VOCIE LIVE START."**

**The tears that hurt so much overflow in the nightly depths of the sea.**  
><strong>But as I stretch my hand across the glass surface of the water, light reaches them.<strong>  
><strong>The only things I can see can only hear my voice.<strong>  
><strong>Realize the fact that it's not everything.<strong>  
><strong>The things I can believe have all increased by one, and now I can become stronger.<strong>

**After being hurt, I'm shining again and feel our invincible bonds.**  
><strong>It isn't someone, it has to be you.<strong>  
><strong>Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them.<strong>  
><strong>If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate.<strong>  
><strong>Throwing away all doubts and darkness,<strong>  
><strong>I believe in our strong bonds.<strong>

**Anxiety and loneliness all are born from the shadow of your own weakness.**  
><strong>But don't look away from it, you can face it without running away.<strong>  
><strong>The things that make your hand waver and the sicknesses you feel<strong>  
><strong>aren't real problems. Remember that.<strong>  
><strong>You should know the meaning of supporting oneself, so become stronger now.<strong>

**Money alone can't buy our eternal bound bonds with one another.**  
><strong>No matter where you are, our melody will reach you<strong>  
><strong>and you won't be alone.<strong>  
><strong>The seasons that come again and again give birth to life.<strong>  
><strong>It may be slow, but they do grow up<strong>  
><strong>believing in their deep bonds with one another.<strong>

**My pain... is our suffering.**  
><strong>My smile... is our joy.<strong>  
><strong>The things we share and the things we surpass by ourselves<strong>  
><strong>binds with our bonds to the seven seas that we believe in!<strong>

**After being hurt, I'm shining again and feel our invincible bonds.**  
><strong>It isn't someone, it has to be you.<strong>  
><strong>Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them.<strong>  
><strong>If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate.<strong>  
><strong>Throwing away all doubts and darkness,<strong>  
><strong>I believe in our strong bonds.<strong>

**"LOVE SHOWER PITCH! Encore wa ikaga?"**

They were on the ground in pain, covering their ears.

"You may have gotten us this time Mermaid Princess, but Gaito-sama will get what he wants from you eventually." They vanished. Kaito came out of his hiding place.

"Luchia, you're a mermaid?"

"Kaito." She started scanning herself.

"Yes, I didn't turn into bubbles!"

"What!"

"Acording to mermaid folklore, if you tell a human that you love them at all or that you're a mermaid while in human form, then you turn into bubbles."

"You love me?" She realized what she said, and started to blush.

"Yes, I do, and didn't what to risk losing you."

"So that's why you kept saying 'Find me', because if you told me, you might turn onto bubbles."

"Yes. But I think that since you found out yourself, I found a loop hole."

"So, I'm going to make a wild guess that Rina is the one with the green dress and Hanon with the aquamarine one."

"You're good at guessing."

"Is Nikora-san even your real sister?"

"No, but it seems like it."

"Anything else, is your pet penguine Hippo, really a penguine, or is he a mermaid too?"

"No, but close. He's a boy." She said as Hippo walked in, while in human form.

"That him?" She nodded.

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I need opinions, should I end it here, or go on? Tell me, and you, the viewers get to pick.**


	5. The BBS

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I'm just gonna continue this fic, because it's been several days, I haven't gotten votes, so I decided to continue.**

As they walked to school the next morning, Kaito and Luchia were holding hands, and all the girls were giving Luchia the death glare, but she didn't care, she was finally with Kaito. As they took a role call for school, the Black Beauty Sisters attacked. They smashed the window out side and were in their form of a Live Stage.

"Isn't this a brilliant plan Sister Mimi?"

"Why yes it is Sister Sheshe. Capturing humans to find them, and figure out their human form."

Everyone was on his or her knees.

"Kaito." Luchia whispered. "Kaito."

"Yeah Luchia?"

"I'm going to get out of here and into the bathroom so I can transform, I need you to cover my back." He nodded. He crawled with her to the door, and then she ran off to the bathroom. But first, they passed by the desk to grab the bathroom pass.

When she got there, she transformed.

"**PINK PEARL VOICE**!"

She ran back to the classroom, the (I'm just gonna call them this, cause its quicker) BBS were singing. She was soon on her knees, covering her ears.

"**IT'S SHOWTIME!**"

**Voice in the Dark!**  
><strong>The ~Melody~ of Darkness<strong>

**that steals the bonds between your pearls.**

**Voice in the Dark!**  
><strong>Now! Let's begin our magnificently beautiful show!<strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark!<strong>  
><strong>Our song is brought forth<strong>  
><strong>with the echo of the power of darkness!<strong>

**Peace is nothing more but an illusion**  
><strong>falsely reflected off the surface of a mirror.<strong>  
><strong>A string made of waves entwines around one another bundling, and becomes a tide.<strong>  
><strong>The demonic energies in our hearts change into a prank-filled vigor.<strong>  
><strong>Surely, it would bewilder those who are weaker than us.<strong>

**Voice in the Dark!**  
><strong>A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.<strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark!<strong>  
><strong>It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape<strong>

**That eddy's about you, within this refrain.**

**and steals the bonds between your pearls.**

**Throw away these 'feelings' you have.**  
><strong>They're nothing more but a soliloquy that a dreaming<strong>  
><strong>girl would shout out, that reaches no one but themselves.<strong>

**Voice in the Dark!**  
><strong>Now! Let's begin our magnificently beautiful show!<strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark!<strong>  
><strong>Our song is brought forth<strong>  
><strong>with the echo of the power of darkness!<strong>

**The happy people who think they can protect their love**  
><strong>believe too much in their 'communication' and are blinded by such.<strong>

Rina, Hanon, and the whole class were covering their ears, the class was because they thought that this was a mind control song. Kaito was the only one not doing it.

"The only one who we know isn't Mermaid Princesses are the boys. Isn't it frusterating Sister Mimi."

"Why yes it is Sister Sheshe." They started singing again.

**Voice in the Dark!**  
><strong>A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.<strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark!<strong>  
><strong>It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape<strong>

**Voice in the Dark!**  
><strong>Now! Let's begin our magnificently beautiful show!<strong>  
><strong>Voice in the Dark!<strong>  
><strong>Our song is brought forth<strong>  
><strong>with the echo of the power of darkness!<strong>

**The heart-shattering dark ~Melody~...**  
><strong>Becoming fiercer, stronger, and hotter...<strong>  
><strong>Eddying about you, within this refrain...<strong>  
><strong>This heart-shattering dark ~Melody~...<strong>

Luchia was finally able to get off the ground, and then she formed her Live Stage and floated into the classroom.

**"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!"**

**The tears that hurt so much overflow in the nightly depths of the sea.**  
><strong>But as I stretch my hand across the glass surface of the water, light reaches them.<strong>  
><strong>The only things I can see can only hear my voice.<strong>  
><strong>Realize the fact that it's not everything.<strong>  
><strong>The things I can believe have all increased by one, and now I can become stronger.<strong>

**After being hurt, I'm shining again and feel our invincible bonds.  
>It isn't someone, it has to be you.<br>Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them.  
>If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate.<br>Throwing away all doubts and darkness,  
>I believe in our strong bonds.<strong>

**Anxiety and loneliness all are born from the shadow of your own weakness.**  
><strong>But don't look away from it, you can face it without running away.<strong>  
><strong>The things that make your hand waver and the sicknesses you feel<strong>  
><strong>aren't real problems. Remember that.<strong>  
><strong>You should know the meaning of supporting oneself, so become stronger now.<strong>

**Money alone can't buy our eternal bound bonds with one another.  
>No matter where you are, our melody will reach you<br>and you won't be alone.  
>The seasons that come again and again give birth to life.<br>It may be slow, but they do grow up  
>believing in their deep bonds with one another. <strong>

**My pain... is our suffering.  
>My smile... is our joy.<br>The things we share and the things we surpass by ourselves  
>binds with our bonds to the seven seas that we believe in!<strong>

**After being hurt, I'm shining again and feel our invincible bonds.**  
><strong>It isn't someone, it has to be you.<strong>  
><strong>Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them.<strong>  
><strong>If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate.<strong>  
><strong>Throwing away all doubts and darkness,<strong>  
><strong>I believe in our strong bonds.<strong>

**"LOVE SHOWER PITCH! Encore wa ikaga?"**

"Gaito-sama, will have you one day!" They vanished. She quickly headed back to the bathroom and untransformed. Then she headed to the classroom.

"Luchia, why weren't you here?" The teacher seemed a bit mad at her.

"Huh?" she had that anime confused look on her face. "You gave me the bathroom pass." She said as she held up the bathroom pass. Then, they all, except the ones who knew about the mermaids, did a classic anime fall. Those who did just smiled.

"Why, what happened?"

"Two weirdo's came and attacked us, and started to talk about Mermaid Princesses. Then, this girl in a pink dress started singing and they left." Then, they heard a song.

** "MIND PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!"**

**I'm so happy about today's morning sun, so happy**  
><strong>that my tears begin to fall without even thinking about them.<strong>

**Have I seen this somewhere before I wonder? Have I?**  
><strong>Shining continually bright under this same sky<strong>  
><strong>My dream now is still but a dream<strong>  
><strong>(Let me stay together with you now)<strong>  
><strong>but I'll believe in our place<strong>

**Will my wish riding on the wind of the aurora reach you?**  
><strong>I'm sure it'll make it there, because I definitely want to see you again.<strong>  
><strong>Even if our two lives are beneath a star-crossed sky<strong>  
><strong>Our hearts are one<strong>  
><strong>and we both embrace the same wish to see each other.<strong>

**I wonder why we both have**  
><strong>to follow our own different fates?<strong>  
><strong>I've lost the broken map of 'time', map of 'time'<strong>  
><strong>and have only just begun my true voyage.<strong>  
><strong>I've lost my way, and I've cried<strong>  
><strong>(Let's Kiss! Right now!)<strong>  
><strong>But let me just raise my voice higher so I can cheer up!<strong>

**My faith is surely sleeping within the glittering sea.**  
><strong>When you can hear a love song playing on a purple wind<strong>  
><strong>on the night of a full moon... I'm sure both of our hearts will sing together.<strong>  
><strong>Even if it's a little emotional movement,<strong>  
><strong>These.. will still be our special feelings!<strong>

**My dream now is still but a dream**  
><strong>(Let me stay together with you now)<strong>  
><strong>but I'll believe in our place<strong>

**Will my wish riding on the wind of the aurora reach you?**  
><strong>I"m sure it'll make it there, because I definitely want to see you again.<strong>  
><strong>Even if our two lives are beneath a star-crossed sky<strong>  
><strong>Our hearts are one<strong>  
><strong>and we both embrace the same wish to see each other.<strong>

**Will my wish riding on the wind of the aurora reach you?**  
><strong>I'm sure one day, being apart like this, we might say 'Thank Goodness'.<strong>  
><strong>So we both can become real adults, we've put our two lives on different voyages.<strong>  
><strong>But always remember to keep everything &amp; everyone<strong>  
><strong>you run across, precious to you!<strong>

**"MIND ERASE PITCH! Encore wa ikaga?"**

Everyone but Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, and Rina, were glowing purple. Then, they fell to the ground. When they started glowing, Kaito's forehead symbol came out.

"Karen." The purple haired woman came in, in her Idol form.

"What are you doing here Karen?"

"I was walking by, and my ears started hurting, not to mention, my pearl started to glow." She turned to face Kaito. "Son of Panthalessa, be gone."

"Panthalessa, isn't that where Gaito is? If so, Kaito can't be from there." Luchia clung to his arm protectively.

"Yes, and he his Gaito's other half. Look at the symbol on his forehead, the symbol of Panthalessa. He also looks just like Gaito, except a few minor differences, I have seen him before. Not to mention, that type of Pichi Pichi only works on humans, and others not of the sea. It was developed by evolution to protect the secret of the mermaids from humans, so therefore, he can't be human."

"What was that anyway?"

"Pearl Mind Wipe, if someone of the land found out your secret, then you can use it to erase their memories. Only persons of the seas are unaffected. And Panthalessa is part of the sea. No matter how much Panthalessa has hurt the sea, it is still a part of it."

"He could just have a strong mind."

"Impossible, even the strongest minds are affected." The class started stirring. "You'd better change back and pretend to have a headache and memory loss."

"Karen, Tarou-chan remembers Sara, the Indian Oceans princess, from many years ago, and she has kidnapped him too. If I sang this song to him, would he still remember her?" Hanon looked bright with hope.

"It only erases peoples memories with in ear shot of the last about 10 to 15 minutes, so probably." Hanon looked disappointed. Karen de-transformed and left. They all did the same. Then, they got down on the floor. Then, they pretended to get up with everyone else.

"What happened?"

"An Earthquake maybe."

**Later that day, at the Pearl Piari**

"We need to find Gaito, before he finds us. The BBS found us at school."

"She's right, if we don't do it soon, then we risk the whole land world." Just then, Hippo came in.

"If you want, I can use my key, to get there, is reacts to the Panthalessa Castle the closer we get."

"Maybe we should bring Kaito."

"No, if we do, then Gaito will get more powerful, especially if he convinces Kaito to rejoin with him, we have to get Karen, and go ourselves."

**Song Of Hope: Okay, this is where it ends, read my next fic, I'm taking a break for a little while, because I have 2 other fics to write, so, read my next one, Swimming to You.**


	6. Coming Soon To

**Song Of Hope: Hey, in a little bit, I will be uploading the sequel to Swimming Away. I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not uploading/starting the sequel sooner, but I had other stories I was still writing, and needed to get finished. I have uploaded this chapter so all of those who are on my Story Alert list will know I am uploading it. A special thanks to all those who reviewed and who signed up for Story Alert, reviewed my story, and or have added my story on their Favorite Stories List-**

**rainbowPearlVoice()**

**avalongal316**

**chocolates an strawberrys**

**darkestnight22**

**daciela**

**xoxoL3m0nGing3rxoxo**

**Not a long list, but still, I appreciate that people really like my story. I think it's just not very long because the anime isn't an anime that has a lot of stories to begin with, or an anime with a lot of fans who speak English that like fanfiction. Whatever. For those on the list, thank you for your reviews/adding this to story alerts/adding this to your favorites stories list. This doesn't have people who have put me on their Favorite Authors List, because it doesn't tell me if they have read this story or not. So anyways, I have no idea when the new story will come out, but it will soon for sure.**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

**Song Of Hope: This is not an actual chapter. This is about Joseph Kony. If you have not heard of him, you must be living under a rock. This video called KONY 2012 tells you all about him. ****This video will make your heart turn over inside your chest. Support Invisible Children.**


	8. Also Not Chapter But Letter To Writers

**This is, once again, not another story update. This is a letter, which I have already sent to DarkScaredJewelXoX. This person is the admin to "Critics United". If you agree with this letter: send it to him, add me as a favorite author to confirm your pledge to stop Critics United, send this message to other members of Critics United, send an email to about better ways to keep the site without removing stories, find the authors of the stories that got taken down because of them, and send them PMs of comfort and reassurance that you will do all that is in your power to stop Critics United! If you agree with me, then copy and paste this solemn vow to your profile.**

**"I, {Insert name here}, as an author and as a person of free will and imagination, do solemnly swear, to stop what Critics United, and related and/or similar groups/persons are doing to , to keep it "Unleash Your Imagination" instead of "Limited Imagination Allowed," to try and counteract the actions of Critics United and those of similar and/or related groups/persons, to email Fanfiction solutions to age appropriate story problems other than the removal of stories, to write whatever I want, regardless of others, to only report stories if they break rules, not because they are bad, to not say destructive things in reviews and to keep my hands off the keyboard if I do not like the story, and to always remain true to my imagination and write what I want to write, and post what I want to post, and forever become a member of "The Liberation of the Imagination" forum."**

**Now here's the letter.**

You know what? You are seriously messing up Fanfiction. Because of your "Critics United" Fanfiction might end up taking down a lot of it's stories. How many of you are there? Because there are more people who want you stopped. You are just being a jerk. I like constructive criticism just fine, in fact, I am open to it, but what you think is constructive is actually very destructive, and I've been looking up the stories your forum has been complaining about, and they aren't even there! And so what if people get mad at bad reviews! Everyone can get mad, especially when people say how bad their stories are. Have you even realized what your forum name means? Critics are judges, so you make other people feel like they've been judged. You don't realize how much emotional damage you're doing to these people! Not to mention, Fanfiction's motto is "Unleash Your Imagination" not "Limited Imagination Allowed". Because of your little group, Fanfiction might take away people's creative freedom! Just look at what you've done! All those stories that a lot of other people might have liked, but because a few others didn't, you and your group completely destroyed it! And do you realize the emotional toll on these people? Since Fanfiction is quite anonymous, it's very hard for people to give hateful reviews and report their stories (which by the way, is only for stories violating the rules, not for your hatred of the story) because they don't like the person. The authors know it's because these people truly hate their stories! How would you feel, if just a few people hated your story and took them down? Wouldn't that be quite an emotional toll on you, to know that some people out there really hated your story that much? Now multiply that by how many people you've criticized, and that's how much pain you're causing. The worst part is, I don't even think you're realizing it. You're reviews aren't very helpful if you just report the stories to the site and have them taken down, or worse the reviews are so horrible, that the authors take down the stories themselves because just a few people hate it that much. I agree that you should be honest, but you should also try to be helpful, and give them tips on how to make their story better, or better yet, say nothing at all and never read the story again. Not to mention, just because you don't like the story or what's in it, doesn't mean more people don't like it either. The fact is, more and more authors are abandoning the site everyday because you and your group trashes their stories. If you don't like the stories, then don't freaking read them! But don't make the authors insecure about their own creative freedom. Did you know that some Fanfiction writers became great novelists. And some of the authors on the site that you and your group are trashing right now may have that potential, but because you keep trashing them and their stories, they never reach it! What ever happened to helping each other? Whatever happened to "if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all"? I'll tell you what happened! You and your group! And in this PM, I'm giving you a taste of what you do to other people. It may not seem right, but I think something like this may be the only way to get through your heads! Maybe people will report your stories to get revenge for what you've done to them, and quite frankly, I wouldn't blame them! I may not have been criticized by your group yet, but if I ever am, I have several other authors to back me up, authors that are my friends! And they would be against you too. And remember, if you don't like the story, shut your trap and don't read it again, not destroy the authors confidence. You're like those people who insult girls who aren't overweight, but not skinny as a stick, by calling them fat even though they've just recovered from anorexia and other eating disorders that send them back into them. The food is their imagination, and by saying they use too much, they're throwing it away. And it's your group's fault, and other people like you. And sorry, no, I'm not sorry, if things seem randomly placed, but I had to let you know how terrible you were being without noticing it. try putting this message on your forum, but only if you realize how terrible you are! That's all I have to say.


End file.
